Scarred
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Set after Nemesis Prime. After defeating Nemesis Prime, Optimus and Arcee decide to finally act on their feelings for one another. Rated M for all the lemony goodness. Optimus/Arcee Requested by Wolf Prime


**Here ya go, Wolf Prime. You won this prize by being the 50****th**** reviewer. So you got to make a request for me to do a one-shot of your choice. And…you asked for this. You wanted it! You got it!**

**This one-shot is set after **_**Nemesis Prime**_** and NOT in canon with my Talida Prime stories. Although…Talida IS in the series and she is still Jack's half-sister.**

**Whoo whoo! Sexy Optimus alert!**

**And for once, I'm actually going to use the correct terminology! Yay me!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida rightfully belongs to me.**

**© The plot is something I do NOT own. It belongs to Wolf Prime. Wolf Prime just gave me what he/she wanted to see and I arranged it into an outline that he/she liked. (Sorry, mate. I don't know if you're a guy or a girl and I'm afraid that you would go off at me for saying the wrong thing!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"So how weird was it to see someone who looked exactly like Optimus kicking the scrap out of you?" Miko Nakadai asked Bulkhead as the Autobots had their wounds tended to.

"It's a sight I won't forget," Arcee remarked.

"You and me both," Talida Prime agreed as she held an ice pack to her black eye.

"The question is whether MECH will continue to function as we know it without its leader," Optimus stated as he glanced at his recently repaired wound and an old scar situated just above it.

"Do you seriously have to ask?" Talida asked dryly as she looked at her father with her hand on her hips, her bangs hiding her arched eyebrow and an icepack covering her bad eye, "This is MECH we're talking about. They'd be able to function even if Silas was dead and gone. That's why leaders appoint successors."

"_Talida has a point. And I'm not just talking about the whole 'successor' business._"

At the new voice, every single person in the room turned to face the monitor. Agent Fowler's face filled the screen as he went to report his recent findings concerning the events that have been going on over the past few days.

"_He's still kicking. We've been sifting through the wreckage with a fine toothcomb. We couldn't find any trace of Silas._"

"But we know without a shadow of a doubt that Silas has been seriously injured. I mean, he was trapped under about 20 tons of metal! Any normal person would be lucky to survive something like that! Or what we go through!" Talida remarked.

"If they can build a nearly-perfect replica of Optimus, they can fix Silas up pretty good," Arcee added to Talida's statement.

Optimus glanced at Arcee who was quietly talking to Talida about her injuries. The ones she has sustained when Nemesis Prime surprised her and attacked her. Both after Agent Fowler was nearly run off the road and when they went after MECH.

The attack on her at MECH made him feel nauseous as he remembered how he found her.

_Begin flashback  
__It was after he had trouble reaching contact with Bulkhead. Immediately, Optimus knew that Nemesis Prime had gotten to Bulkhead and knocked him unconscious and went to search for Arcee. It was simple. Take out Optimus' team. Leave him without backup. That would mean that all of Team Prime would be taken down._

"_Arcee, do you read?" Optimus spoke into his commlink, his concern increasing when all he received was either static or silence, "Optimus to Arcee, do you read? Come in, Arcee."_

_He heard something soft in response. A weak moan. Optimus felt his spark stop. Acting on instinct, he unfolded his cannon and quickened his pace, wanting to find her before it was too late._

"_Arcee, can you hear me?" Optimus asked desperately._

_A weak moan once again responded to him. Inwardly, Optimus was beginning to become thankful that he had managed to convince Ratchet to install into his arm the very same computer used to monitor everyone's life signals Ratchet has. Glancing at his arm, he gave the mental command for the computer to appear. The miniature screen filled his vision._

_He found Bumblebee five hundred meters from his current location. He was down for the remainder of the fight since Nemesis Prime had gotten to him first. Bulkhead was nearby. Like Bumblebee, he was down for the remainder of the fight. Nemesis Prime had targeted him next and took him down with ease, it seems. Then…he found Arcee's._

_Nemesis Prime beat her good. Because her life signal was weak._

_And not far from him._

"_Hold on, Arcee," Optimus murmured as he took off running._

_He reached her in mere moments. When he found her, he felt nausea plaguing him. Arcee was lying on the ground next to the wall. Unconscious. Horror coursed through him as his fear reached the skies._

"_Arcee!" Optimus cried as he knelt beside her._

_Arcee only moaned in response, too weak to formulate words. Optimus gently lifted her head and checked her over, inwardly wincing when he heard her moan in pain. Immediately, he knew that Nemesis hit her in the head and knocked her out. These suspicions were confirmed when he noticed the small dent near her temple. Strangely, Optimus felt some sort of…__**liquidification**__ underneath his knees. Immediately, he knew that the wet substance was Energon. He glanced at her side. A small gash. Left bleeding for some time._

_Delicately, he laid her down again and radioed Ratchet to bring her back to base. He also instructed that he get Bulkhead and Bumblebee back only if he could._

_That was when he hunted down for Silas. His insides churning with anger over what he did to Arcee. She hadn't done anything wrong to him directly. To his organization, yeah. She committed wrongdoings in their eyes. But not his. Then…he found the copycat._

"_Optimus Prime. We meet again," Silas greeted._

"_The deception ends here, Silas," Optimus proclaimed as he held his cannon at him._

"_Does it?" Silas asked rhetorically as he and Optimus began shooting and running forward._

_One punch ignited the fight. Optimus was pushed into the wall as Silas advanced on him. After a little duel there, they found themselves on a rooftop…over where Silas is controlling Nemesis Prime. They decided to ditch the cannons and the fists. Unfolding their swords, the fight resumed after taking a nanosecond to rest. The familiar sounds of metal clanging rang through the air as their swords collided. With one push from Optimus, Nemesis Prime fell onto the ground, causing an explosion. At first, Optimus thought that Nemesis Prime had been terminated. That all of their troubles would be over._

_He thought wrong._

"_My robot chasse possesses all your strength, speed and fire power," Silas gloated as he and Optimus continued the fight, "Add my extensive combat training and MECH has clearly achieved the perfect meld of man and machine."_

_Nemesis Prime managed to throw some punches in. But Optimus wouldn't back down. The image of Arcee's body on the ground in a puddle of her own Energon plagued his mind and inspired him to continue the fight with MECH. Bulkhead and Bumblebee appeared in his mind as well. His processor was worried about his teammates who have become a family to him over the years. But his spark only cared about Arcee…_

_The femme he had grown to love._

_Distracted from the fight, Silas took the opportunity to charge at Optimus and strike him with his sword. Optimus inhaled sharply at the sudden intrusion to his body._

"_The difference between you and me: my body can't feel pain!" Silas proclaimed as he thrust his sword deeper into Optimus' side, causing him to fall to the ground and yell out in pain, "This is just the beginning. Imagine a whole army of transforming robots. No one will stand against the newly-rebooted MECH."_

"_**Think again, Si!**__"_

_Optimus immediately knew those two voices anywhere. Fowler and Talida. They had disobeyed his orders and left the base to deal with Silas. This gave him the opportunity to study the lifeless body standing before him…_

_And formulate how he will make him pay for what he has done to his team._

_For what he has done to his Arcee._

_Wait. __**His**__ Arcee?_

_****SHIFT TO FOWLER, TALIDA AND SILAS****_

"_Agent Fowler and Talida Prime. In the flesh at last," Silas smirked as he moved away from the control console._

"_And we're pulling the plug on your video game!" Fowler proclaimed as he stood ready to fight._

"_Which, I have to say, is quite ingenious, Silas. Making a nearly-perfect copy of my father and frame him AND us for crimes we didn't commit or were in the vicinity of. You still have a few flaws to work out though," Talida smirked at him._

_Fowler threw a punch at Silas. It hit him square in the jaw. Silas walked behind Fowler and elbowed him in the back, forcing the government agent to the ground. Both were impressed by each other's combat skills. They wouldn't admit it, of course._

"_Ex-military?" Fowler guessed._

"Special tactics," Silas corrected, "You?"

"_Army Rangers," Fowler answered as he attempted to hit Silas._

"_Retired clearly," Silas observed._

"_I may be out of shape. But Talida and I don't need to bust you up!" Fowler proclaimed before Silas knocked him to the ground._

_Talida noticed that Optimus needed more time to regain his strength and attack Nemesis Prime before Silas regained the controls and finished him off. A plan formulated in her head. She knew that her father would kill her for acting on this plan. But it was better than sitting by and doing nothing. Besides, in the end, all of this would be worth it._

"_Yo, Si!" Talida called out, "Reckon you can take on a girl?"_

"_I'm not above striking a woman. You especially since you're not fully human," Silas smirked._

"_Well, that's nice to know," Talida remarked sarcastically, "No wonder you can't get a girlfriend."_

_The fight began for them. Silas went to punch Talida, but the teenage girl ducked. One roundhouse kick to the face knocked Silas to the ground…for the time being._

"_Military training?" Silas guessed as he pushed himself onto his feet._

"_Team Prime," Talida corrected._

_The fight continued on from there. Silas managed to get some punches thrown in. Talida managed to block approximately 99% of the punches and kicks Silas served at her. Silas wasn't as lucky and blocked 95%. Occasionally, Talida would glance at the screen and see if Optimus was ready to resume fighting. Suddenly, she gasped out in pain when Silas used the opportunity to punch her in the face. Over her eye. With an elbow to the back, she fell to the ground next to Fowler with a grunt._

"_You can put up a fair fight. I admire that," Silas complimented._

"_Like Fowler said, we don't need to bust you up," Talida grunted as she rolled onto her back._

_"We just need to buy big guy a little time," Fowler and Talida finished together._

_Silas glanced at the screen and saw what Fowler and Talida were talking about. Clutching his wound with one hand, Optimus used his free hand to throw a punch. Unfortunately for him, Silas reached the controls in time and managed to block it. He couldn't do the same for the other punches Optimus threw at him._

"_No. No!" Silas muttered as he desperately regain control of Nemesis Prime. But to no advil._

"_This is for Bumblebee!" Optimus growled as he punched him in the stomach, "This is for Bulkhead!"_

_Optimus knocked Nemesis to the ground. But he wasn't done yet. There was still one more person on his team that he had to make MECH pay for hurting her. The other punches were for trying to knock Fowler off the road, firing at Talida and any other trouble MECH has caused them over the past several months._

"_This is for Arcee," Optimus whispered. __**(AN: I know he doesn't say that really. But…come on! Wouldn't it be cool if he did?)**_

_Optimus jumped high in the air and used both hands to strike Nemesis Prime HARD. Nemesis was hit hard enough to fall through to roof towards the ground._

"_No! NO!" Silas cried as he put his hands around his head, his feet paralyzed to the spot in fear._

_Fowler grabbed Talida's wrist and pulled her away from the initial area. When Nemesis Prime made contact with the ground, Fowler put his arm up in front of both Talida's face and his own to protect them from the debris, dust and the impact. When they looked up, they saw a giant mess and Nemesis Prime's optics go offline._

"_Whoa!" Fowler whistled._

"_That's gonna leave a mark," Talida remarked._

"_Agent Fowler? Talida?"_

_Immediately, Fowler and Talida looked up and saw Optimus standing on the roof. Looking down at them. When he looked at Talida who stood there sheepishly, his facial expression clearly read, 'You're in trouble, missy!'_

"_Uh…hi, dad," Talida greeted weakly before sighing and stating knowingly, "I'm grounded, aren't I?"_

"_That would be our boys," Fowler stated when he heard the helicopters in the air, "I advise you two to get back to base. I'll handle things here."_

"_You're grounded for a week," Optimus proclaimed as Talida met him outside in front of the GroundBridge._

_"Meh. I kicked Silas' ass. It's all worth it," Talida shrugged before walking through the portal.  
__End flashback_

"Hello? Anyone home?" Talida called into Optimus' audio processors.

"I'm sorry. What?" Optimus stuttered as reality slowly began to come back to him.

"You OK?" Talida asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Optimus nodded.

"Ratchet?" Talida wanted to double check. And who better to double check with than a medic?

"He should be fine as long as he gets plenty of rest and doesn't overwork himself," Ratchet answered.

"I think we should all do that now," Optimus remarked.

"Come on. You guys can sleepover," Talida said to Jack, Miko and Raf.

Everyone went their own separate ways for the remainder of the day and began praying to Primus that they wouldn't pick up any Energon signals today. Because one thing they all desired was a break. A day off. A chance to be…normal for once in their lives.

Optimus sighed tiredly as he sat on the berth, his joints creaking from exhaustion and lack of Energon his considerably tall body was constantly craving. His body needed more Energon. More than he was allowing himself to have. But their supplies disagreed with him. They were running low. And there were five mouths to feed plus Talida's Enerblood.

He glanced at his recently-healed wound and the old scar above it. He remembered clearly how he got that scar. He would never forget it. Because he nearly lost someone that day.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

Optimus looked up and saw Arcee standing in front of his door with her arms folded across her chassis. Her optics portrayed her concern for her leader. Normally, Optimus would wonder what she was doing in his room. But honestly…he didn't want her to leave.

"I'm fine, Arcee," Optimus lied.

He was not fine. He wasn't even anywhere near OK. He was hurting inside. Glancing at Arcee after glancing at his scar didn't help him either.

"Optimus, I've known you my entire life. You taught me everything I know. Something that a Prime can't do is lie. You can tell me," Arcee reassured him as she gently rested her hands on his own.

Optimus looked into Arcee's optics and Arcee saw the pain laced in them. Immediately, Arcee assumed that his side was hurting rather than his emotions.

"Does your side hurt?" Arcee asked gently.

"A little bit," Optimus finally confessed.

Gently, she placed one of her hands on his side. On his injury. Despite biting his lip to prevent the sound from coming out, Optimus cried out in pain. Searching for something to hold, he clamped his hands around Arcee's small torso tightly. His fingers were digging into her back and the sensors hidden under her back struts, which happened to be a hot spot.

Arcee whimpered as he clung to her back struts, delighting in the pleasure coursing through her body that is so new and foreign to her. Delicately, she removed her hand from his wound, providing Optimus with some relief. However, she found the scar above it. Granted, it was faint and until now, no one has mentioned to have found it yet. Not even Ratchet and he's among the most observant Cybertronians she has ever seen.

Then, she took note of where the scar was positioned on his body. A memory popped up inside her processor.

A memory she would rather forget.

_Begin flashback  
__It was solar cycles before they abandoned Cybertron. Every battle was intense. Every Autobot against every Decepticon. Optimus and Arcee fought side by side. Arcee fought with Starscream while Optimus fought with Megatron. Lifeless bodies surrounded them. Bodies of mechs, femmes and sparklings either neutral, Autobot and Decepticon._

_Arcee inhaled sharply in pain as Starscream knocked her to the ground roughly. With a slap to face, Arcee smashed her head on the ground, causing her world to spin. But she heard the familiar click as Starscream prepared to fire a missile at her. She didn't have the strength to fight back anymore. She thought this is the end. That she was going to become one with the AllSpark like her family. Like Tailgate._

_She heard the missile fire. But she didn't get hit. Instead, she heard someone cry out. She opened her eyes and was greeted by horror._

_Optimus was leaning on his shaking arms. Energon was leaking from his side. When she glanced between Megatron unconscious on the ground, Starscream and Optimus, she knew. She just knew._

_Optimus had taken the shot._

_For her._

"_No," she whispered as Optimus fell before her._

_Starscream began laughing menacingly. Tormenting her. With a roar of rage, Arcee unfolded her cannon and shot at Starscream, enjoying hearing him scream. When he fell to the ground, Arcee put away her cannons and cradled Optimus to the best of her abilities, silently cursing the size difference between the two of them. She glanced at his side and saw the large gaping wound that stood out like a neon sign. Dripping Energon._

"_Arcee?" Cliffjumper called out to her._

"_GET A MEDIC!" Arcee screamed to him._

_Seeing Optimus in the state he was, Cliffjumper didn't need to be told twice. Immediately, he took off to find Ratchet since he was the closest to their location. Arcee tried her best to place her hands on the wound and stop anymore Energon from leaking. But she knew that the missile was still lodged inside of his body. That things were going to get worse before they got better.  
__End flashback_

It had taken numerous megacycles of surgery for Ratchet to remove the missile and repair the damage. But afterwards, Optimus was the same person he was before he took that missile for Arcee. But there was a whole new dynamic in their relationship after that. It runs deeper than them just forming a strong relationship because Optimus saved Arcee's life in the line of battle. They're soldiers. They count on each other both on the battlefield and off the battlefield.

"You still remember that day," Optimus stated, noticing that she hasn't taken her eyes off of the scar above his injury.

"I still feel guilty about it," Arcee confessed, "What if I fought back harder? What if I found some way to stop you from taking that shot?"

"Arcee, don't blame yourself for something that was beyond your control. Had you been the one that was shot…," Optimus trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence because it hurt him to.

"I would have died. I know. Ratchet told me after spending several megacycles operating on you just to remove the missile without causing anymore damage. The entire time I was out there waiting for you, I wished that I was the one on the operating table instead of you!" Arcee admitted.

Something inside Optimus snapped the moment those words left her mouth. Arcee wished that she was the one fighting for her life that day instead of him. Had that missile shot her, she wouldn't have long to fight for her life. She'd be dead in seconds.

Arcee gasped in surprise when Optimus stood and pushed her into the wall. Pinning her there with his body whilst holding her at his eye level. His optics bearing into hers with such intensity and emotion. Something Arcee had never seen before.

"Don't say that!" Optimus all but snapped at her.

"Why did you save me that day?" Arcee demanded, causing Optimus to go silent, "Is it because I'm your subordinate? Is it because I'm your friend? Or was it because it was the right thing to do and you won't let anyone die if you can help it?"

"Neither!" Optimus rumbled as he tried to press himself even closer to her; something that proved to be nearly impossible because of how close they already are.

"Then why?" Arcee wanted to know.

"There's more to this than you think, Arcee!" Optimus told her.

"Sure. Come at this at full charge then flee when things-. MMPH!" Arcee's scoff of disbelief was silenced when Optimus hungrily placed his lips on hers.

At first, Arcee was frozen in surprise as Optimus kissed her and held her tight, nearly suffocating her. Eventually, she regained her senses and kissed him back rather than doing what is deemed to be the right thing and pulling away. Back on Cybertron, if a commander was caught in a romantic relationship with his subordinate, he would lose the Matrix and the title of Prime and Arcee would be killed.

When Arcee tried to push herself closer to him, Optimus growled and pushed her harder against the wall, his primal instincts coming to light for the first time ever. Trap the prey and take her for all it was worth.

"Optimus!" Arcee gasped when Optimus slid his glossa into her mouth and his hands began tracing her body.

A rumble from deep within him escaped his mouth as he gripped her thighs tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist as if he was demanding closeness. His glossa locked with hers as he won dominance over her. He needed to show her. He needed to show her how much he loves her and how much he needed her.

"Arcee," Optimus whispered as he sucked at the cables on her neck, causing her to moan in pleasure, "I love you."

Arcee froze against him as those words echoed through her mind that has grown sluggish from the pleasure. He loves her. He _loves_ her. Her spark sung in happiness. She was happy over the fact that he feels the same way as she does. There was no denying that she loves him. She was surprised he hasn't caught on yet.

"I love you too," she moaned as he kissed her with such intensity, such passion.

He still maintained his overpowering dominance over her. He wanted to be in charge. He was hardwired to be in charge of everything. Gently, he cupped her lower area, running his fingers over her panel. Arcee could have sworn her spark stopped. She clung to him as the pleasure coursing through her made her feel like Jell-O.

Arcee ran her hands down the parts of his body she could reach as she kissed along his jawline while inwardly commanding her panel to move aside, getting sick and tired of his teasing. She bit a cable on his neck as he slid his fingers into her port.

"Slag!" she gasped as she arched herself against him, pushing his fingers deeper into her.

His spike was throbbing at the Cybertronian dirty talk she was whispering. Sweet fragging mother of Primus! Where did Arcee learn to talk like this? Optimus didn't care right now. All he cared about was bringing her pleasure. He pushed his fingers deeper into her, rubbing against numerous sensors in her port.

"Optimus, please! Stop teasing me!" Arcee begged him, going senseless in desire, "I need you! Now!"

"Patience," Optimus growled against her.

"Please," she continued to plead as an overload became dangerously close.

She didn't want to overload now. She wanted to overload around his spike. Bring him to his own release inside of her. But Optimus wasn't letting Arcee move. She couldn't reach those sexy and dangerously sensitive hips of his and stroke that spike of his, make him feel the way she was currently feeling right now.

"So…close," she grunted as he thrust his fingers even deeper into her port, "Please… Stop teasing me…"

Optimus didn't listen to Arcee. He wanted her to float high on a cloud of pleasure. Not stand before him wondering what had just happened. With one final thrust and stroke of her strongest sensor in her body, she thrashed against him and overloaded. He retracted his fingers from her and let her recover from the overload. She gazed up at him with unfocused optics and her intakes were rapid.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Optimus asked.

"I've never been so sure of anything," Arcee panted.

Optimus inwardly commanded his panel to retract and expose his throbbing spike. He slid Arcee a little lower so his head was resting on his chest and their hips met flush with one another. Slowly, he thrust the head inside of her. Arcee moaned in pleasure and thrust her hips forward to push him into her even deeper. Her optics turned white as he began moving his hips against her. His hands gripped her hips to keep her at the angle she was currently at. He felt as if he was going twice as deep inside of her, causing pleasure to run through them.

"Arcee," he growled her name when she began kissing his chassis.

Arcee ran her glossa all over his chassis, paying close attention to his hot spots. Optimus moaned and began picking up the pace. He was hammering her. Hard. But they couldn't care. This pleasure was something they didn't want to lose. While she played with the hot spots on his chassis, he began feeling something. The once-in-a-lifetime sensations in the doors to his spark. His spark wanted her. Optimus needed Arcee.

The pleasure increased for Arcee. She was drowning in the pleasurable sensations. Desperately, she clung to him, trying to find some ground. Optimus was the same way. He rested his helm against the wall to gaze at the femme he had pinned. He watched her wither and whimper against him and the wall. She was biting her lip to stop any loud noises erupting from her mouth as it came closer.

"Let go," Optimus growled to Arcee.

The sexiness in his voice was the end of her. With a scream, she overloaded. The feeling of her overloading around him soon brought him falling over that familiar cliff. With a roar and a scream, he sent his heat shooting hard and fast inside of her. He stopped thrusting as his transfluid filled her.

His legs didn't have the strength to support both himself and Arcee. Stumbling backwards, he fell onto his berth, bringing Arcee with on. She rested on top of him, panting as they both recovered from the intensity of their overload. Optimus pulled Arcee closer to his face, removing his softening spike from her port. He tucked away his spike and gave the mental command for his panel to close. Arcee did the same as she locked lips with him.

"Be mine," Optimus pleaded as he broke the kiss.

"What?" Arcee stuttered as Optimus delicately stroked her helm.

"Be mine forever," Optimus repeated before sitting up and repositioning her so her chest was on his, "I want you to be my spark mate."

"But the war," Arcee began to protest.

"I don't care. I love you. I always have. And I always will. I don't want to die in this war knowing that I never did the right thing and spark bonded with you. Please. Be mine," Optimus begged as he kissed her.

Arcee moved herself closer to him and whispered tenderly against his lips,

"Yes. Yes. I'll be your spark mate."

Arcee had begun crying tears of joy when Optimus asked her to be his forever. They were unnoticeable until now. Tenderly, he wiped the tears from her cheeks. His giant hands cradled her face lovingly as he opened his chest plates, revealing his spark and the Matrix of Leadership. Arcee did the same and exposed her spark.

Immediately, their energies began to desperately reach out towards one another. They wouldn't regret this. No matter what happened, there would be no regrets. They gazed at each other's beautiful sparks and wasted no time.

They bonded. Their sparks collided. Merging together as one. Lights surrounded them so bright; an exploding star would be put to shame. They were surprised no one came in and demanded to know what was going on. They kissed as their sparks united. Their lips dancing a tender, loving waltz.

The lights died and they pulled away. They rested their foreheads against one another as they closed their chest plates and let the intense feelings die down a little so they could move around.

"Stay with me," she pleaded him.

"Always," he swore.

They fell asleep in each other's arms after that. Optimus' arms were wrapped tightly around Arcee, holding her against his chassis as he laid on his side facing her. They were together. Forever. Nothing was going to keep them apart…

That was all they wished for.

Forever.

* * *

**God, I am such a sap! Then again, you guys have known me for how long now? And I STILL suck at smuts! And they say practice makes perfect! ...That came out wrong.**

**Wolf Prime, I THINK I did your request justice. Hopefully, you'll like this. And I hope this was worth the wait.**

**Well, you guys know the drill.**

**BYE!**


End file.
